My Innocent Treasure
by KichAeon
Summary: They said it's always been Alice's fate to fall in dreamland...But why in the dreamland full of unicorns did she fall on Black Butler? Isn't it a bit too bloody and dangerous? *Sigh* Anyway I guess Sebastian's chores will increase... New version! Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler is not mine! WARNING: OOC


**DISCLAIMER: Black Butler isn't mine!**

 **WARNING: OOC and Unbeta**

* * *

 **The Fall**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

* _Tick_ * _*Tock*_

 _*Tick_ * _*Tock_ *

 _A sound of a ticking clock reverberates through the void of darkness, everywhere you can see a floating clock and cards but in the middle of all was a young girl who was currently in a deep slumber, oblivious as she continuously falls to the void, sucking her towards the time or maybe a time which wasn't even a part of her world where her new beginning will starts whether she likes it or not._

* _Whoosh*_

 _*_ **THUD** *

* * *

 _*Blinks*_ * _Blinks_ *

 _'Huh? Where am'I?'_ was her first thoughts as she sit up, looking around her surroundings she took note that the forest where she was currently in was animated, same for her whole body "I'm in some kind of anime? and here I thought it only works in fanfics! ehehe~ Let's start the adventure of finding what anime is this!" she chirped standing up, she happily roaming around the forest.

In the middle of roaming around, her eyes caught sight of a beautiful garden _'Uwahh! It's so pretty and huge!'_ she thought in awe as she walk towards the garden. Looking around she saw a blurry human figure causing her to immediately hide on a tree nearby. _'Hmmm, Who is it~? Who~? Who~?'_ She playfully thought in her mind, squinting her eyes, making her vision more focused also clearer and what she saw causes her to gape.

 _'Fi-...It's Finny!'_ she yelled in her mind then look over to the large mansion _'P-Phantomhive manor!...Finny...Phantomhive...Finny...Phantomhive...'_ she thought, her eyes started spinning before coming into a conclusion _'KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER!'_ she yelled in her head in horror, hugging the tree like it's her life line as she watch Finny obliviously continued to cut excessive leaves.

 _'This is bad...I look like a stalker...NO! not that, I mean this is bad cause if I remember correctly from my friend, Black Butler have some fighting and blood things...Uwahhhh! Yabai...Maji yabai.. Maji yabakunai? I'm terribly clumsy!'_ she thought anime crying, removing herself from the tree, subconsciously stepping back a little and accidentally step on a twig which cause her to fall and face planted on the ground.

 _*Snap!*_

A loud snap echoed, startling Finny, who promptly put his guard up and turn towards the sound and saw a person face planting on the ground. Assessing the person his tense shoulder relaxed, deciding she isn't a threat to their Young Master. "Ano...Are you alright?" Finny asked and the girl immediately look up to Finny.

As soon as she looked up, Finny noticed her long waist-length blonde hair completely suited to her heart shaped face, her large icy blue eyes complimenting her porcelain white skin, causing Finny to blush _'U-Uwaah~! such a pretty nee-chan! But why is she wearing strange clothes?'_ he thought in confusion, tilting his head.

"H-Hai! I'm alright, umm you are?' she asked, still sitting on the ground as she pretend not to know anything, snapping Finny out of his thoughts "Oh! My name is Finian but you can call me Finny! May I know your name, Lady?" Finny asked in the most polite was as he can as he lend her a hand remembering what Sebastian thought him before, to be polite to a Lady as much as possible.

"Thank you, Finny. I'am Alice, Alice Michive." the blonde called Alice introduced herself, beaming at Finny who beam back "Lady Alice, it is! May I ask why are you here?"

"Um...you see I...I got lost and I want to work here so um can I see your master?" Alice said, clearly lying "Okay! Lady Alice! This way please!" Finny exclaimed in gleam ' _He believe my lie? really? seriously?' she_ thought in disbelief but shrug it off and happily catch up to Finny their aura practically merging with each other.

* * *

 **||||Small Timeskip|||||**

* * *

Alice and Finny finally arrived to the Phantomhive manor, too absorbed to their conversation for Alice to notice ho tired she was. The two continued to converse until Alice accidentally bump into someone.

* _Thud_ *

 _'M-My butt hurts~'_ Alice whined in her mind "I-I-I'M SO SORRY! Yes I'm!" a nervous female voice exclaimed, flailing her arms up and down, sitting on the floor like Alice. "No, it's okay. Are you alright?"Alice asked unaware that she's releasing the so called 'bishoujo sparkles' causing Mey-rin to blush thousand of reds, her other hand holding her nose while the other wipes itself from her skirt before holding Alice's hand.

"Yesh I'am! Thank you! Bu may I ask who are you?" Mey-rin inquired.

"I'am Alice Michive, nice to meet you~!" Alice answered, not slightest nervous anymore "It is pleased to meet you too, Lady Alice. Yes it is! My name is Mey-rin, may I ask why you're here?" the maid asked as soon as she finished bowing "Lady Alice said she liked to work here!" Finny replied "Oh! I see! I would like to talk more but I have to continue my chores, once again it is nice to meet you Lady Alice! Yes it is!" she exclaimed and left.

After Mey-rin left, Finny and Alice continued their adventure to Ciel's study. The two were about to start talking but a loud sound * **BOOM** * echoed through the hallway.

Running towards the room, they slam the door open and saw a man scratching his dirty blond afro hair while his other hand was holding a flamethrower causing Alice to wince at how the kitchen was burned _'Poor foods! R.I.P!'_ she thought as she notice the crumbs of foods on the floor "Bard! didn't Sebastian told you not to use that when cooking! We're going to get scolded again! etc." Finny continued to loudly scold Bard while Alice started walking away from them knowing it won't end soon.

* * *

Alice turn to every corner she saw and continued to climb or go down on every stairs she saw. _'*Sigh* I'm lost...*grumbles* now I'm hungry...Ah-hah~ I want some sweets-'_ her thoughts were cut off whe she, once again, bump into someone and fall down harshly on her butt.

Lifting her head up her pair icy blue orbs clashed with a pair of ruby red orbs "Oh...Sorry." Alice voiced out staring straight at Sebastian's eyes _'Hmm..Sebastian is actually decent in real person.'_ Alice thought before blurting out "What's with the hideous face?" she lied.

* * *

 **Sebastian's side**

* * *

While taking his rounds to check if the three idiots servants are doing fine, as he take his rounds he spot the person the he felt earlier but he didn't expect it to be a woman, walking near he purposely bump into her. Looking down his ruby red orbs clashed with her icy blue orbs. She muttered an apology first before blurting out "What's with the hideous face?" causing Sebastian's brow to twitched, he knows she's lying and she definitely has to be.

"Pardon?" Sebastian said, daring Alice to repeat.

* * *

 **Back to Alice**

* * *

"Ah, Sorry." Alice stated, noticing the twitch of Sebastian's brow "No need for apologies My Lady. May I asked who you are?" Sebastian inquired smiling coolly as if nothing happened "Huh? No 'Are you alright'?" Alice asked with a feign frown on her face causing Sebastian to chuckled "* _Chuckle*_ Pardon my rudeness. Shall we start once again? Are you alright Lady?" Sebastian asked "Ahaha~ Yes I'am!" She chirped oblivious to what Sebastian is currently thinking _'Oya, oya, what a pure and mouthwatering soul she have, she emits a sweet fragrance.'_

"Now, would you mind me asking why are you here and what are you here for?" Sebastian inquired smirking.

"Un! I'm Alice, Alice Michive! And I wanna work here!" she beamed "I see, My name is Sebastian Michaelis. Pleasure to meet you, would you like to see our master?" Sebastian asked the obvious "Well of course I would like too, unless you're the one who hired people here." Alice deadpan causing Sebastian's smirk to grew wider. "Of course you would, follow me Lady Alice."

 _'Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, huh?...Now that I mention it..I only watch episode 1..'_ Alice thought and sigh dejectedly as she follow Sebastian while making herself familiar in the mansion. _'_ _Oh yeah, since I'm in Black Butler I wonder if I'll be in the manga or anime too?'_ she thought out of nowhere but snap out of it as soon as she heard Sebastian's voice saying "We're here, Lady Alice."

* * *

 **On the other side of the door**

* * *

On the other side of the door was a blunette doing his paperwork boredly until someone knocks on his door. "Come in." the blunette stated putting his pen down as the door open revealing Sebastian and a blond girl wearing odd clothes. Examining her he thought _'She's quite pretty I must admit.'_ he thought before blushing slightly and cleared his throat.

* * *

 **Back to Alice**

* * *

Sebastian slowly knocked the door and soon they heard a faint voice giving them permission to come in. Opening the door Sebastian entered with Alice trailing behind but then her feet trips on a invisible force more like on nothing it's just the gravity wanting to trip her and fall dramatically, face planting on the floor.

 _'Now that's embarrassing tripping in the air and all... How many times did I fall on the floor today? Huh? Oh! I see! I see! the floor and my butt is in a love triangle! Why didn't I notice that!? *sniff* Oh somethings coming out in my nose...'_ her thoughts was interrupted by Ciel "Are you alright?" Ciel awkwardly asked as Sebastian smirked in amusement (not like she noticed.)

"I'm fine...I'm sorry I'm just really happy now that I found out that my face and butt is in a love triangle with the floor Ahahaha~"Alice blurted cupping one of her hand on her nose, blood dripping on it.

* * *

 **Thanks you for reading! I just change some things and all~! So what do ya think?**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
